parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoran's Adventures Series
Join Zoran, Dot, Tommy, Paul, Sita, Alan, Joey, Sylvester, Timon, Billy, Pumbaa, SB, Zazu, Reverald, Harry, Silas, Mr. Tusks, Madeleine, Edaurdo, Todd, Tickles, Pangy and Henry as they travel outside the African plains meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies (most of which Fang, Bark and Growl work for) and saving the world at the same time. Heroes Main * Zoran the Plains Zebra * Dot the Plains Zebra * Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle Reccuring * Paul the Impala * Sita the Cheetah * Alan the Aardvark * Joey the Red Kangaroo * Sylvester the Serval * Timon and Billy the Meerkat Brothers * Pumbaa the Warthog * SB the Secretarybird * Zazu the Red-Billed Hornbill * Reverald the Common Raven * Harry the Red-Tailed Hawk and Silas the Loggerhead Shrike * Mr. Tusks the African Bush Elephant * Madeleine the Reticulated Giraffe * Edaurdo the Jaguar * Todd the Red Fox * Tickles the Common Genet * Pangy the Ground Pangolin * Henry the Spotted Hyena Villians Main * Fang the Masai Lion Reccuring * Bark and Growl the Cape Hunting Dogs Guest Stars * Rafiki the Mandrill * Wiseguy the Great Horned Owl * Bluey the Blue Jay * Vixen the Red Fox * Todd and Vixen's Cubs * Chomper the Nile Crocodile * Garry the Gemsbok * Walter the Waterbuck * Dennis the Dromedary * Colorshifter the Common Chameleon * Josh the Common Chimpanzee * Larry the Ring-Tailed Lemur * Bob the Red Panda * Baloo the Sloth Bear * Pete the Polar Bear * Ozzie the Ostrich * Barter the Lammergeier * Randall the Raccoon * Tassy the Tasmanian Devil * Big the Grizzly Bear * Froggy the Northern Leopard Frog * Prickly the North American Porcupine * Badgee the Honey Badger * Krebbs the Koala * Parley the White-Headed Capuchin * Lighting the Peregrine Falcon * Petunia the Coquerel's Sifaka * Junior Abyssinian Cat * Laura the Poodle * Archibald the Himalayan Cat * Madame Chartreux * Jimmy and Jerry the Black-Backed Jackals * Mr. Lunt the Rock Hyrax * Hazel the European Rabbit * Dash the European Hare * Mr. and Ms. House Mice * Mr. and Ms. Meadow Voles * Mr. and Ms. Northern Short-Tailed Shrews * Mr. and Ms. Eastern Grey Squirrels * Mr. and Ms. Eastern Chipmunks * Mr. and Ms. Mallards * Iggy the Green Iguana * Ginsang the Canada Goose * Ridge the European Robin * Samo the Toco Toucan * Mack the Scarlet Macaw * Pablo the Emperor Penguin * Whistler the Great Blue Heron * Shere Khan the Bengal Tiger * Tabaqui the Indian Jackal * Medusa the Burmese Python * Boss King Vulture * The Vultures Movies # Zoran's Adventures of The Lion KingZoran's Adventures of The Lion King # Zoran Meets The Rescuers # Zoran's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians # Zoran Gets Tangled with Rapunzel # Zoran's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast # Zoran Meets the Great Mouse Detective # Zoran's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland # Zoran's Adventures of The Little Mermaid # Zoran's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog # Zoran's Adventures of Aladdin # Zoran Meets Mulan # Zoran's Adventures of Robin Hood # Zoran Meets Peter Pan # Zoran and The AristoCats # Zoran's Adventures of Dinosaur # Zoran Meets The Fox and the Hound # Zoran Gets Frozen # Zoran and The Emperor's New Groove # Zoran Meets Pocahontas # Zoran Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:NatureRules1 Category:Pooh's Adventures